Fairy Drabbles
by Yatori Shu
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Fairy Tail. Includes Nalu, Gruvia, Gale, Rowen and more. Was previously called Nalu week 2015. The Note: Natsu is captivated by someone who can't even hear him.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow nice shot Lucy." A pink haired man said. Said women looked at him and said, "thanks Natsu." Lucy smiled at him and fired again. Natsu looked back to his own target and fired barely missing the ten point mark. Natsu and Lucy were currently deployed in Crocus in a boot camp to train for the military.

At this point his bullet marks circled around the ten point mark. While Lucy shot near the center almost never missing her mark. Natsu was jealous of her for that but loved her all the more because of it. He loved to look at her focused brown eyes. It was one of his favorite things to look at. Right next to food and anime.

"Natsu." A certain raven haired man called out. Natsu looked in the males direction and frowned yelling back, "what the hell do you want stripper?!"

"What the heck did you just call me flame for brains?!"

"You wanna go ice princess?!"

"Sure why the hell not ya flaming retard!"

"That does it!" Natsu yelled dropping his Glock 17 and ran at Gray. But was abruptly stopped by a red headed woman. "Natsu! Gray! Stop this fight immediately!" Natsu backed way in fear and walked back. Lucy looked at him and smiled then picked up his gun and handed it to him. "Thanks"

"No prob. But you should really stop picking fights with Gray, cause Erza might actually punch you one of these days." Lucy said giggling.

That evening Natsu and some of his squad members huddled up in one of the corners of the cafeteria, far far away from everyone else. Everyone else being Lucy, Juvia, Levy, Erza and Wendy along with some of the other members.

"So when are you going to confess your undying love for bunny girl, Salamander?" Gajeel said smirking.

"Yeah I saw you ogling her before we had our little spat." Gray said. Natsu looked down and tryed to hide his face in his jacket but failed. "Oh come on guys quit picking on him it's not his fault that he's a scaredy cat." Romeo said

"Oh and your the one to talk Romeo you've been working along side Wendy since you two were deployed here and you haven't confesses to her either!" Natsu spat out. Romeo too tryed to hide his heated face in his jacket to only fail, just like Natsu.

"Hey I have an idea, my buddy, Loki gave me a bunch of cards with pickup lines on them maybe you could try those Natsu?!" Gray said bursting into laughter.

"Maybe I will try them." Natsu said nonchalantly. All the guys just looked at him and laughed.

The very next day Natsu walked up to Lucy and said, "You're like a Las Baer- beautiful, unique, functional, reliable, accurate, and expensive- but well worth it." Lucy just simply stared at Natsu and suddenly burst into laughter. "Oh my Mavis. You have no idea how cheesy that was." She said in between laughs. Natsu blankly stared at the blonde and slowly turned a deep shade of red. Lucy looked up and stood closer to Natsu and smiled. "But really nice effort. Did you get that line from Loki?"

He didn't have time to answer because Lucy placed a small kiss on the lips and walked away. He smiled too and thought he had gone to cloud 9.

I know extremely cheesy but hey that's just me being me. Hope you enjoy. I'm writing this at 3 in the morning. ;D

-Casey


	2. Chapter 2

Sketch

She was always sitting there in the corner, with a mechanical pencil and a sketch pad. Some days she drew on her lap others on her desk. I couldn't help but wonder what she was drawing. But I didn't bother to get up and ask her. Her brown eye always seem to be focused on the paper almost never looking up.

"Oi, flame brain!" I looked in the direction of the voice it was Gray. He waved his hand in front of my face a few times until I grabbed it. "Your looking in her direction again. Just go up to her and talk to her." I simply shook my head. "No I tried once but chickened out at the last second."

"Just grow some balls and talk to her!" Gray said,"look Juvia said that she's a shy person and doesn't talk a lot. And that she doesn't have many friends besides metal freaks girlfriend."

"Well thanks for the info I'll be sure to talk to her later"

Later that day I sat at my seat muttering about Gray and how he was being stupid.

School had let out and I was still sitting where I sat before and so was she. I looked behind me to take a quick look at what she was doing. She wasn't doing anything just sitting. I got up and walked toward her. "Hey watcha doin'?"

She looked up and smiled and said," nothing much, just thinking."

"What about?"

"What to draw I ran out of ideas."

"Seriously? I have and idea draw a dragon."

"That's pretty much what I draw all the time. You wanna see?" The girl asked pushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear as she dug through her bag for her sketch book. I could barely contain my excitement as she plopped the book on the desk. I stepped forward and grabbed a seat and propped my elbows on the table. She started flipping through the book showing me and explaining the dragons she drew. Then there was the last page of the book which was blank. "I don't really know what to do here I've drawn all the dragons I could think of."

"Have you ever tried to draw people?"

"Yeah I have but there not very good." I looked at her with a face that said 'I don't believe you'. She rolled her eyes and took out a much smaller sketch book and turned to the first page. There was an image of what looked like teacher. It was quite accurate too, with the scruffy bearded copper hair swooped across his head she couldn't have done better capturing Guildart's image. The next page had a picture of Levy McGarden one of her friends and the before mentioned metal freaks girlfriend. She was small in height and had short blue hair and she always carried around a pile of books. Then it dawned on him," oh my names Natsu Dragneel."

"My names Lucy Heartfilia sorry I forgot to introduce myself. With the way things have been going to seemed that I would have know you for the longest time. Funny right?"

"Yeah" I said chuckling. And that was the start to an awesome school year and friendship.

Alright I'm sorry I have been so busy with life. Sorry I had planned a whole slew of one shots I was going to post. I'm actually going to convert this just to a bunch of one shots kinda thing. And I'm also working on a schedule for my updates but my uploading might be inconsistent till the school year starts so sorry. Oh and the next chapter of CAFS will be up in about a day or two. Please PM me if you have any ideas for a one shot or for CAFS. ;D

-Casey


	3. The Note

It started around the first year of high school. She was cuter than the other girls I knew, she was kind and gentle and strong too. She had hair that shined of gold and eyes the color of amber they were warm and I liked that. After two months of school she showed up and turned my world upside down.

33333

I walked to my first period class and noticed a girl standing outside the door like she was waiting for something. I ignored it and walked right in taking my seat in the back, opening up my bag and talking out my unfinished algebra homework. I had about ten minuets to finish until the bell rings. My pen scrawls across the paper and answered the problems without any hesitation. But my pen stopped when the was standing in the door looked at me and walked right in and sat down next to me. She took out a gold pen and blue notepad and opened it. She wrote something down in neat cursive.

'Hi I'm Lucy Heartfilia'

I Looked at her and said hi. She was unresponsive then I introduced myself again hoping that she would respond instead she giggled and wrote something else down again in her neat cursive.

'I'm sorry but you said Natsu Dragneel right? Oh, and I'm deaf'

I looked back at her and nodded then took the notepad from her and wrote 'well hi Luce welcome to Fairy Tail I hope we can become friends. ^/^'

Then the bell rang and we continued to pass the blue notepad back and forth during class. It was an interesting way to get to know a person but it worked out well.

33333

Three years later the routine was the same but kinda different at the same time. Yes we still past notes to each other during class but we talked know too. During sophomore year Luce had gone to the doctors and they said they could fix her hearing with a simple procedure. Of course most of her hair was cut and she refused to come out of her house but she was able to hear and I was able to hear her voice thats all I really needed. Then during junior year she decided to leave her hair super short so know she looks like a guy. It was kinda funny for a bit, even to our friends. then the spring came and so did Graduation. We where still best friends nothing had really changed other than my feeling toward her.

One day I had realized that I had a crush on her but couldn't think of a way to tell her. then the thought occurred to me. Through a note.

The rest of this story you could imagine would come to a happy ending. And you could say it all started with a note.

Wow took me like an hour and a half to fricken finish this story but it was worth it. Hope you enjoy and have a great day guys.

~Casey


End file.
